


'Heroes and Demons' - 1x12

by raktajinos



Series: Delta Drabbles - a Rewatch Challenge [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Chakotay calls her by her first name in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Heroes and Demons' - 1x12

**Author's Note:**

> Its a catch-and-you-miss-it moment before Chakotay gets sucked into that portal where he calls Janeway by her first name over the comm. That's what inspired this fic....not, y'know the main plot of the show....or even the side story :D

"You called me Kathryn today" she said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence between them. 

"Hmm?" he inquired, turning to look at her confused. He called her Kathryn all the time, started barely a month into their journey together. Their relationship, originally rigid as they worked to find a rhythm, had quickly progressed into the beginnings of a good friendship. He'd taken a chance one morning and called her Kathryn and she'd not corrected him, just met his gaze with that deviously delighted expression she wore so often. And so he just continued. 

"Over the comm, while you were in the holodeck" she clarified. 

He tried to remember, playing over the memories, finally recalling it. He was with Tuvok and there had been a frantic rush as they tried to find Harry and he called her Kathryn over the comm. At the time he didn't even think about it, so focused on parlaying the information and fearing for his own safety. It was something he never did; when they were both focused on the job they were Captain and Commander. 

"Oh." he said, laughing a bit, "I guess I did. Sorry"

She smiled, that sly all-knowing smile, "its alright. It was only Tuvok and B'elanna around and despite my invitations, Tuvok refuses to call me by my name - says it would be 'inappropriate' " she imitated the Vulcan "and B'elanna….well hopefully one day." 

It was his turn to smile, pleased that she wasn't really upset and also that she was hopefully building a friendship with B'elanna. He knew when the crews were merged that the two of them were either going to hate each other or love each other, no middle-of-the-road for them and he was glad it was leaning towards the former. He'd known B'elanna for almost a decade and while he'd only known Kathryn for a few months, he knew they would both benefit from having a friend. 

"What?" she asked at his smile

"Nothing. Just glad you two are getting along" 

"Well don't get any matchmaking ideas" she teased, poking his arm

He laughed, "don't worry if I was doing _that_ B'elanna would not be the one I'd be setting you up with." 

She let her gaze linger on his face, the moment just floating there between them, unsaid. Back home, back in the safety of the Alpha Quadrant, she'd flirt back; have a little bit of fun with a friend. But out here, it wasn't safe. She didn't want to think about _not_ getting home or how long it would take to get there, but she'd be lying if she said she'd never wondered. Lying if she'd never entertained the fantasy that she wouldn't want to be alone forever and might find comfort in the arms of Chakotay; this man who had so seamlessly fit his way into her life. 

No, that couldn't happen. Not yet. So she didn't say anything back.


End file.
